Lucky Yotsuba& YoGePuff Girls 5DXZ Star
by m3At
Summary: A five-way epic crossover between Pokemon, Lucky Star, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Powerpuff Girls Z, and Yotsuba!. When a new threat comes to Earth, it's up to the protagonists of these 5 franchises to save the multiverse. Stay tuned! Sequel to Pokepuff Girls Z!
1. Return of the Lucky Stars!

Well, I kept you guys waiting long enough. This is m3Atl0afman, the King of the Ditto. And this is my golden Ditto. NO TRADES. It's time for the epic crossover. Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Powerpuff Girls Z, Lucky Star, and Yotsuba&!. The epic crossover between these five worlds will spark the multiverse. Being the sequel the still uncompleted Pokepuff Girls Z crossover, it is now time to start. *Lights in mansion turn on, and m3At and Ditto enter in a tube-shaped elevator.* I've invited three guests to join me. They are ramonvilomar12 and RoyalDudeLorenzo from YouTube, and Authoress Hand from FanFiction. net. *flash*

ramon: 'Sup.

Lorenzo: Hey there!

Authoress: Great to be here.

m3At: Now to broadcast this premiere to the worlds! *Presses button and the crossover appears in front of screens across the multiverse*

NOW LET IT BEGIN! *Presses button*

* * *

><p>Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Powerpuff Girls Z, Lucky Star, and Yotsuba&amp;! are not owned by m3Atl0afman, or the TheFUNChannel123, nor is Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand. This is a non-profit fan-based epic crossover. Though maybe one day…XD.<p>

Please note that this is meant to be written in the style of a movie. Not a mini-series anime.

(OPENING LOGOS SEQUENCE)

**The FUN Channel**

**NINTENDO**

**GAME FREAK**

**CREATURES INC.**

**SHONEN JUMP**

**KONAMI**

**CARTOON NETWORK**

**TOEI ANIMATION**

**BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT**

**ASCII MEDIA WORKS**

**YEN PRESS**

**TV TOKYO**

**(Dual Openings: The Last Train (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DXZ Intro/5D's Opening 2, followed by Super Driver TV Size) (During the intros, all characters in the crossover and from the past are seen in place of characters in the original openings)**

**Lucky Yotsuba& Yo-Ge-Puff Girls 5DXZ! STAR**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 1- Return of the Lucky Stars!<strong>

The crossover begins with Konata, whom is off-screen, walking down a street. She goes into a store and buys a manga. She exits, sits on a park bench, and reads it. She puts it down off-screen, and says:

"Just as I thought would happen."

_**KONATA IZUMI- OTAKU- Lucky Star**_

Cut to Konata walking down a street. Kagami appears infront of her offscreen.

"Well look who it is!" she says.

"Oh hey!" says Konata. "Long time no see!"

Kagami's face is then revealed.

_**KAGAMI HIIRAGI- PASSIONATE GIRL A- Lucky Star**_

" So, how's life been?" asks Konata.

"It's been going good." she replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Pretty good!" say Konata. "I've became one of the most popular girls around!"

"How 'ja do that?"

"I've won more Yu-Gi-*** and Poke*** tournaments than anyone in town!"

"Still the same as always, eh?" Kagami replied with a drab expression.

"Have you done anything successful?"

"Well, I've won five spelling bees in a row, and received awards for my performance in two plays I've done."

"That's awesome." said Konata. "Livin' the dream, huh?

"M-hm."

"Hey, where's Tsukasa?"

"I'm not sure. I think she's at a salon getting her hair done. How 'bout Miyuki? Know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's doing fine. She won so many awards in different subjects, we both lost count."

"Wow, that many? Well, we all saw it coming after all."

"True that." Konata agreed. "Hey, do you happen to have vacation starting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, me and Tsukasa. Why?"

"Well, me and Miyuki do, so I was thinking, why don't you guys and us all take a trip to Tokyo?"

"That sounds good," said Kagami, "But, why Tokyo?"

Konata holds up a poster, but we don't see it yet since it is reverse from camera. The shot transitions to the poster's front, revealing the PPGZs are on the front side.

"Let's go see them!" she says. "The Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"The real-life super heroines?" asks Kagami. That sounds good! I'm in! But wait…how do we get there? We need a driver, because all other transportation is closed tomorrow!"

"We can get Teacher to drive us! She always wanted to meet them too!"

"Well, okay then. Man, I can't believe we can go wherever we want now, and without our parents permission!"

"Feel free, don't ya think?" says Konata.

(Time: 8:00; Konata's Room; she is using the computer)

_**[CHAT SEQUENCE]**_

**KONAKONA: **Hey! What's up!

**NANAKON:** Hi Konata! I'm doing fine! You?

**KONAKONA: **Good! Hey, wanna drive me and my friends to Tokyo?

**NANAKON: **I dunno. It depends. Why?

**KONAKONA: **The PPGZs. We wanna meet them! You up for it?

**NANAKON: **...We leave at 10 A.M.

(Konata giggles at this)

(We see Konata Re-enter the room, with a cup of milk.)

"Man, I'm so glad we can finally go see them! Real super heroines, who literally saved the world from destruction! Years of being an otaku and game freak have finally paid off!"

Yutaka enters, but we only see her from behind.

"What are you excited about Konata-chan?" she asks.

_**YUTAKA KOBAYAKAWA- FRIENDLY GIRL- LUCKY STAR**_

"Oh hey Yutaka. Guess what! We're gonna go see The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Really? That's cool, I wanna go!" Can I?"

"Sure. We leave first thing tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Yutaka rushes off to the phone.

"Hey Minami-chan! Guess what? Me and Konata are gonna go to Tokyo to see the Powerpuff Girls Z in action!"

"Wow, that sounds nice." Minami says on the other line.

_**MINAMI IWASAKI- FRIEND WITH DREAMS- Lucky Star**_

"Wanna come with us?" asks Yutaka on the other line.

"I'm not sure. Is it okay with the others?"

"Lemme ask Konata. Hey Konachan, can Minami-chan come too?

Konata pops her head out her door. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Alright, she said yes! I wonder about our other friends too…"

Konata looks out through the night sky through her bedroom window.

"Ahhh, a hero. I wish I was one. 'Course I'd still want to live my normal life."

*A sound from her computer*

"Oh hey, a message!" She goes to her computer off-screen. The camera zooms in on the night sky. A meteor shower can be seen hurtling towards Earth from space, and in the direction of Tokyo. It looks like it's concentrated towards the area. Suddenly, mysterious breathing can be heard.

(Cut to the next day, in the morning. Konata and Yutaka are saying farewell to Konata's dad, Sojiro, and walkout.)

_**OPENING CREDITS:**_

_**Lucky Yotsuba& Yo-Ge-Puff Girls 5DX Z! Star**_

_**(Backround Music: Kawaita Sakebi (Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini-Movie Intro/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games Movie version)**_

_**(During the opening credits, we see Konata and Yutaka walking down some streets. We also see the rest of the Lucky Star characters leaving their homes as well. We then see a van stopping, an off-screen child Yotsuba getting an ice cream and going back in the van. The van then moves off. Cut to the front of Utonium Labs. A kid and a mother walk by it, the kid holding a balloon with the PPGZs on it. Kaoru, offscreen, walks toward the lab, skateboard in hand. In the Pokemon Universe, Ray, offscreen, is waking up, putting on his headband, and hugs an exited Pikachu. Pikachu climbs on his head and walks downstairs. Next door, May, offscreen, is tying on her bandana. She then pets Eevee, offscreen, and looks out the window. A flock of Wingull are passing by, flying through the sky. Wally and Gardevior, both offscreen, are examining them through binoculars on a treetop in a forest. One of the Wingull is holding a blue bag-sack in its beak. It flies towards Grand Island. We see Ramon, offscreen, working on Duel Monsters strategies. Wingull appears on the window still. Ramon takes the bag-sac, and pulls out the card, which is offscreen, from inside. He pets what is revealed to be his own Wingull, puts the card in his deck, and holds it up in the air, shining. Cut to space. Title of crossover is shown again. Then cut back to Konata and and Yutaka.)**_

"Hey, there they are!" said Konata as she pointed to her friends and her former teacher's van.

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up!" said Kagami.

"Kona-chan! It's do good to see you again! And Yutaka too!" said Tsukasa.

_**TSUKASA HIIRAGI- PASSIONATE GIRL B- Lucky Star**_

"Long time no see Tsukasa." Said Konata. "Hey, any of you guys seen Miyuki?"

"Not yet." Said Kagami. "She told me that's she's on her way here still.

Minami walks over with her stuff.

"Hey Minami-chan! Long time no see!" said Yutaka.

"Hey. I'm all packed up." said Minami. "Can't wait for us to get there."

"I see you brought your friends along with you too, Kagami." said Konata.

"Yup." said Kagami. "I wrote about my trip on my blog, and their dying to go now!"

"You never told me you had a blog!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot…" said Kagami as she sweatdropped. Ayano and Misao walk over to them.

"Hey there!" said Misao. "It's been a while!"

_**AYANO MINEGISHI- KIND HEARTED- Lucky Star**_

_**MISAO KUSAKABE- GIRL GAMER- Lucky Star**_

"Hey!" says Konata. It has been awhile.

Yui rides into the scene on her motorcycle. When she stops, she removes her helmet.

"Going somewhere?" she asks.

_**YUI NARUMI- FRIENDLY TRAFFIC COP- Lucky Star**_

"Oh yeah, I invited her too!" says Konata. "She's also on vacation, so it's fair that comes to see them too!"

"Man, I can't wait!" Yui says. "They're just me, only they have superpowers! But powers or not, the good guys always win in the end!"

"Like how you towed that guy's car in a no-parking zone the other day?" Konata asks.

"Yeah, like that." Said Yui as she sweatdropped.

Patricia and Hiyori walk over.

"Hey, we're here!" says Patricia.

_**PATRICIA MARTIN- AMERICAN GIRL- Lucky Star**_

_**HIYORI TAMURA- DOUJIN ARTIST- Lucky Star**_

"Wow, almost the whole gang is here!" says Konata. "Where's Miyuki already?"

And with that, Miyuki is seen running down over to them.

"*Gasp* I'm here!" she shouts.

_**MIYUKI TAKARA- THE WALKING WIKI- Lucky Star**_

"Miwiki!"shouted Konata. "Finally! Man, seeing us all together reminds me of our performance at the festival.

"Yeah. That brings back memories." say Kagami. "Even if it was only like 600 days ago."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"True…"said Konata.

Nanako come out of her van.

"Alright guys." she says. "You all ready?"

_**NANAKO KUROI- TEACHER/GAMER- Lucky Star**_

"Hmmm…Let's take attendance…Like the old days! Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano, Misao, and Yui. Yup! Pretty much everybody!"

"You haven't changed at all!" says Konata. "How's life?"

"Uh, …hey who's got their cash on them?"

"Foiled again, huh?" asked Konata.

Nanako gets an anime style sad black liney face.

"I don't wanna talk about it…SO, who's ready to go?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Then let's go meet the Powerpuff Girls Z! To Tokyo away!

They all get in the van. Yui ties her motorcycle to the van's roof quickly. When she get's inside the van, the Lucky Star Cat also sneaks on, curiously. The doors close and the van ignites. The camera pans to the back. We see Minoru and Akira looking in from behind.

"So tell me," started Minoru. "What are we doing here again?"

"I thought you heard the director." complained Akira.

_**AKIRA KOGAMI- LUCKY CHANNEL NAVIGATOR- Lucky Star**_

_**MINORU SHIRAISHI- LUCKY CHANNEL ASSISTANT- Lucky Star**_

"We have to follow them in order to scoop the info of this adventure." Akira recapped to him.

"And we have to do this…why?" asked Minoru.

"Because we're both out of jobs and it took the director to get us back into business. You DO remember why, right?"

Minoru looks angrily the other way.

"You freakin' know why! You went on a berserk rampage and destroyed the entire studio! You should be lucky he got you this opportunity!"

Minoru looks back at her. "Whose to say it was my fault! You were the one who got me deep alone in a forest, mauled by a bear, and get you water you weren't even gonna drink!

"Look pal, I don't care. The point is, we're both here doing this, so if you wanna keep this job, you follow my lead! Got it?"

"They should've given Daisuke this job…"

The van starts moving and takes off.

"The van took off." Minoru said.

"Quick! Into the motorcycle!"

They both get on Akira's motorcycle and put on their helmets. She ignites it and takes off, following behind the van.

"Remember," said Akira, "We must be inconspicuous!"

"Got it!" said Minoru. "By the way, when did you get a license to drive a motorcycle?"

"Last week!"

"WHAAAAAT?" They both disappear along with the van and onto the highway.

_**(END OF SCENE 1)**_

* * *

><p>Well, that's scene one folks. Scene 2 will be out after the commercials, so we can take a breather.<p>

ramon: MY GOD…that was amazing.

Lorenzo: WAS THAT REAL?

Authoress: …Meh, I've seen worse.

Well guys, that was scene one. Took me a night to type it, but a week to think of it. Scene 2 will be out soon, so stay tuned and see ya on the flip side! REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY, BUT PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE AND NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS. ;D


	2. Yotsuba&Miyako The Mysterious Meteorites

Lorenzo: Man, I'm sick of watching on an empty stomach. I'm hungry! Ramon, buy us some pizza!

Ramon: Why should I be expected to buy a pizza pie for the four of us?

Lorenzo: 'Cause you're rich.

Ramon: ….So?

Lorenzo: Here, use my cell phone. *Hands him phone, Ramon looks at it oddly* Yes I know, it's cheap.

m3At: I think I have some candy in the fridge while we wait for it. Uh, who are you on the phone with Authoress?

After realizing her mistake of calling Crazy Hand, she and m3At gasp.

m3At: Crap, Ditto GET THE SHIELDS READY! Oh hey look, commercials done.

Authoress: m3At or TheFUNChannel does not own any of the franchises involved in this crossover or me, but does own the OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 2 – Yotsuba&amp; Miyako! The Mysterious Meteorites!**

(Location- Utonium Labs)

Utonium, Ken, and Peach are all looking and working on something at the monitors. The girls are watching them while sitting on a couch.

"Whatcha' guys doin'?" asks Momoko.

_**MOMOKO AKUTSUTSUMI – HYPER GIRL – PowerPuff Girls Z /RED**_

"We'll tell you guys in sec." Ken told them. "This is some big stuff goin' on!"

_**KEN UTONIUM – BOY GENIUS –PowerPuff Girls Z**_

Miyako is talking over the phone. "Wow, really? Sweet! I'll be right over! KK!" She hangs up.

_**MIYAKO GOTOKUJI – SPIRIT GIRL – PowerPuff Girls Z/BLUE**_

"Who's comin' over?" asked Kaoru.

_**KAORU MATSUBARA – STRONG SOUL – PowerPuff Girls Z/GREEN**_

"My cousin!" replied Miyako. "And step-cousin! They're here now and we're finally gonna see each other again! It's been awhile since they came to see us!"

"That sounds great Miyako!" said Utonium.

_**PROFESSOR UTONIUM – SCIENCE GENIUS- PowerPuff Girls Z**_

"You didn't say anything about being a Powerpuff, right?"

"Don't worry Professor," replied Miyako, "my lips are sealed!"

"K, the last thing we need is any suspicions going on."

The machine beeps. "Wow, more info!"

The door buzzes. "Hey, they're here!" Miyako said. "I'll go get them!" she said as she exits through the door.

"I wonder what her cousins are like." Peach wondered.

_**PEACH – ROBOT CANINE – PowerPuff Girls Z**_

"Well, how troublesome, could one be?" Momoko asked.

Miyako re-enters. "It's my honor to introduce you all to my cousins:"

They both enter, and the camera pans on Yotsuba first.

"Yotsuba Koiwai!..." Miyako continued…

_**YOTSUBA KOIWAI – ADVENTURE GIRL – Yotsuba&!**_

"…and *** Koiwai!"

_**MR. KOIWAI – PROUD FATHER – Yotsuba&!**_

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kaoru Matsubara!"

"I'm Momoko Akutsutsumi!"

"I am Professor Utonium! This is Ken Utonium, my son, and his robot dog, Peach!"

"Nice to meet ya!" said Ken.

"Same here DA-WAN!" said Peach.

"I'm Yotsuba! If someone needs fun, they can call me!"

"I'm her father, *** Koiwai. I'm very pleased to meet all of you. So Miyako-san, care to show us around town?"

"Sure! I'll be back soon guys! See ya!" The three exit.

"See, they were nice!" said Momoko to Peach.

"At least Yotsuba didn't go crazy about me being a robot dog. I can't stress that enough DA-WAN…

Everyone sweatdrops to this. The computer beeps then rings.

"Ah, finally!" says Utonium. "Now we can tell you what's up. Last night, a meteor shower struck Japan in the Tokyo area. It was unusual, since it looked like they were concentrated on our direction. We want you guys to go and investigate. We can tell you what to do from there."

"Sure thing professor!" said Momoko.

"But we're one Puff short," said Kaoru. "You're not only sending the two of us, right?

"Hmmm, you're right," agreed the professor. "…I got it! Let's call in Ray! We'll have him in on this too. What d'ya say guys?"

"Well," started Momoko, "hopefully we won't change the plans he had today. He is the Champion, so he could already be occupied, but I could be wrong if I know him that well."

"Well, let's see!" says Ken. He presses a blue button surrounded by mist in a box. Cut to the Pokémon Universe. Ray is leaning on a tree, looking quite bored. Pikachu jumps to his shoulder.

"What should we do today Pikachu?" he asked his Pocket Monster.

_**RAY NUNEZ – HOENN CHAMPION – Pokémon**_

"Pi-pikachu!"

_**PIKACHU – ELECTRIC MOUSE – O.T. RAY – Pokémon**_

"We may be legends," Ray said, "but I'm sure as bored as a Slowbro."

From behind we see May and Eevee spying on them.

"A bored Champion, huh?" May says.

_**MAY BIRCH – REGION RESEARCHER – Pokémon**_

"What do you think of this Eevee?"

"Ee-vee!"

_**EEVEE – EVOLUTIONARY FOX – O.T. MAY – Pokémon**_

Ray's compact is heard, blinking. He pulls it out, and Utonium's face is on screen.

"Professor! Long time no see! What 'sup?"

"Ray, a strange meteor shower occurred in Japan last night. We'd appreciate it if you helped us investigate."

"Sure thing! Send over a portal and I'll be right there!"

"Great! Ken, send over a portal using Dynamo Z!"

"Got it!" Ken presses a button on a remote and the three Dynamo robots, in a triangle, shoot a beam towards a wall. He then sets a series of coordinates to have a portal appear in Ray's location and redirect it to the lab. The portal appears next to Ray.

"K, it's here!" said Ray. "Ready Pikachu?"

"PIKA!"

"What's going on?" said May.

Wally appears out of nowhere, with Gardevior and a PokéBall in his hand.

"What's Ray doing?" he wondered.

_**WALLY – POK**__**É**__**MON TRAINER - Pokémon**_

"Know what that is Gardevior?"

"Gardevior…"

_**GARDEVIOR – DEFENDER – O.T. WALLY- Pokémon**_

"K, let's go!" said Ray. He steps through the portal.

"Ray, wait!" shouted May. "Where are you going?" She quickly jumps through the portal.

"Gardevior, where's that portal taking them?" asked Wally.

"Gaaaaarrrr…" She concentrates on the portal. "…! Gardevior."

"Well in that case, all ashore goes ashore! Come on!" They both make it through the portal right before it closes.

Ray is running through the portal at high speed, with Pikachu doing the same thing by his side. He sees the end that leads to the girls' world. "There it is! Come on!" They make it through, slow down, stop in their tracks, and Ray gives a thumbs up and winks his right eye.

"Transportation successful!" said Ken.

"Hey Ray!" said Kaoru. "What going on?"

"Konichiwa Ray!" Momoko greeted. "Had trouble finding the place?"

"Nothin' much. I had no troubles this time 'round." He replied to both girls. "What's the trouble this time?"

"A meteor shower came down directly in Tokyo." started Utonium. "We need the Powerpuff Girls Z to investigate the spot. For some reason, they all landed in the same one area. Finding it shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, you can count on us!" said Ray. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Momoko.

"No sweat Professor!" said Kaoru. "We'll bring ya back a souvenir!"

"Pi-pikachu! Pika!"

"Let's do it!" said Ray.

_**TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE**_

"**HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

"**POWERED BUTTERCUP!"**

"**BRAWLING ROBERT!"**

"**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"**

They fly out and head for the location of the meteorites.

"…Mmm…" Robert moaned in flight.

"You okay Ray?" Blossom asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He looks downward. "There it is."

They fly down and land next to the crater holding the meteorites.

"Something seems suspicious," said Buttercup. "They're all lined up in a circle, and the biggest one is in the middle."

"You're right," agreed Blossom. "Let's get a closer look."

_Elsewhere…_

"Well, Tokyo seems to be a nice place to be, right Yotsuba?" Koiwai asked her.

"Not as nice as home, daddy!"

"Tokyo is nice!" said Miyako. "Especially with the Powerpuff Girls Z defending the city!"

"Wow, you heard that Yotsuba?" said Koiwai. "Real superheroes fighting off bad people!"

"Ooooh! I wanna be a superhero too!"

"Well, it's a big responsibility!" said Miyako. "You may have to watch over the city every day. It gets exhausting after awhile, you know!"

"Ooooooh! Awesome!"

"Boy, you seem to know an awful lot about being a superhero Miyako-san," said Koiwai.

"Eh, …well…I see them mostly every day you know!" She sighs in relief.

Cut to lake in town forest. A portal opens up in the middle of it from above the surface. We then see May and Eevee floating above inside the portal.

"What's going on?" said May. "Hey, an exit!"

May and Eevee fly out and fall into the lake. The portal closes. Both of them emerge from the lake.

"Bleh!" May coughed out water with Eevee. "Where are we, what's going on?"

"Ee-evee…!"

Cut to entrance of Mt. Fuji. A portal opens and we see Wally and Gardevior racing to the exit of the portal.

"Look, an exit!" says Wally. They stop as soon as they arrive, and the portal closes. Wally looks around.

"Where are we?"

Cut back to Nanako's van, still on the highway.

"We're almost at Tokyo!" shouted Konata. The LS cat purrs on her leg. She picks up the cat and starts petting it."Hm? Hey, a toll booth!"

Nanako: Not to worry! I have a 'Super Pass'!

They go through the gate and pass through successfully. Meanwhile, the Lucky Channel duo are following behind in Akira's now scratched up motorcycle. One can tell what had already happened to it since the two left Kasukabe, Saitama, with the driver having little experience with her recently obtained motorcycle license. They approach the toll booth.

"Hey Akira, a toll booth!" shouted Minoru.

"Don't worry," shouted Akira, "I got a 'Super Pass!" To their dismay, it falls off before they go through the gate.

"Uh-oh! Crap!" she shouts.

"Hang on…" says Minoru. He catches the pass before it hit the ground, the motorcycle still in motion.

"…I got it!" he shouts.

Akira sighs in relief. "Hold it up!" she shouts.

As Minoru does so, they pass through.

"K, we're through!" she shouts.

"We're about to reach Tokyo!" shouted Minoru. "This is probably where they're headed!"

"Let's move then!" shouted Akira. She speeds up towards the van as they move closer towards the city.

Cut back to the meteorites.

"Man," said Robert, "this is some weird yet creepy pattern."

"…Ew," said Blossom, "what's that gooey stuff coming from that one?" She points to the middle one, which is emitting a purple gooey fluid. Robert examines it.

"Hm, it looks like some sort of fluid it carried." he said. "Along with that, I feel weird when I look at it."

"You're not the only one who feels that." said Buttercup. "Mmm…"

"Let's get a sample for the professor." Robert suggested. He pulls out a test tube and puts the fluid inside. Suddenly, their compacts blink and they all pull them out.

"Trouble!" shouted Utonium. "It's Mojo and Fuzzy! They've teamed up! They're stealing all of the riches and fruit from the city! We don't know why yet, but they must be stopped!"

"But what about the meteorites?" asked Robert.

"We'll have to post-pone it!" said Utonium. "Go stop them!"

"Got it!" the three Powerpuffs said.

They each pull their compacts towards each other, pause, and sweatdrop, realizing they are already transformed.

"Oh yeah," said Buttercup, "We're already transformed…"

"Well then let's fly!" said Blossom. They each fly off back to the city.

"Mojo! Fuzzy!" shouted Robert. "I don't know what either of you two are planning, but I won't allow it! You're going down!"

"Pika-Pi-chu!"

They all fly towards the city in the distance.

_**(END OF SCENE 2)**_

* * *

><p>(commercials appear after Scene 2. m3At and the gang are doing usual business during the commercials)<p>

m3At: Shields are up Ditto?

Golden Ditto: DIT-TO!

m3At: K, good.

*The doorbell rings*

One of the Ditto transformed as a Butler: Master m3At! The pizza's here!

Lorenzo: Ah, pizza, sweet! Come on m3At! *they both go downstairs. Lorenzo answers the door* Ah, pizza, sweet, I'm so hungry. *He looks up and sees the pizza deliverer.* **Cassie M. M.?** What are you doing here?

Cassie: Ah yes, us due to my lack of screentime in a fanfiction, I had to take up a part time job to make ends meet.

Lorenzo: Well come on! Come on in, uh, you don't have to be right back, do you?

Cassie: You still have to pay me.

Lorenzo: Oh yeah, *hands her $20*, uh, you don't have to be right back, do you?

*She shoulders up, signifying 'not really'*

Lorenzo: Hey m3At, look who here! It's Cassie!

Cassie: Hello.

m3At: Shouldn't you be not working and watching the crossover at home?

Cassie: Well, I watched it on my phone on my way over here.

m3At: Well, come on upstairs and make yourself at home. Watch it in HD and Stereo!

*They all go upstairs*

Golden Ditto: Ditto-dit…

m3At: What do you mean the batteries on the shields are dead?

*Crazy Hand crashes through the wall*

Crazy: Hey Bros. and Sis's! Hey Authoress!

Authoress: Yeah, uh, glad you could make it Crazy.

m3At: Uh, did you really have to crash through that wall? I mean I just installed a Hand-shaped entrance over there last week. *He points the said entrance, right next to where Crazy crashed in*

Crazy: Oh. Well, uh, sorry 'bout that. So where's the candy?

m3At: Promise to behave and not eat many?

Crazy: K. *they pinky promise and m3At hands him some candy.

m3At: Hey Ditto, can ya make sure the other Dittos get that wall fixed, and cleaned up?

Golden Ditto: DIT-TO!

* * *

><p>Well, hey guys, this is Scene 2. Scene 3 will be up later, so stay tuned for it! Also, I hope you don't mind making you a pizza deliverer Cassie M. M., but I figured it be the only way for you to make a dramatic comeback. XD Anyways, the pizza deliverer scene was inspired by one of Malindachan's videos on YouTube ("But I don't wanna play Card Games!") and if you want to understand the joke about Crazy Hand and candy, please go check out Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand's fanfics and profile. Also, go vote on the poll on my profile, what character are you looking forward to seeing here, whether they appeared or not! Anyways, that's all I got for now, ok, bye! <strong>REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY, BUT PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE, AND NO BAD REVIEWS! ;D<strong>


	3. VSBadGuys EnterRamon MiyakoMeetsKonata

Authoress: You do realize that even one bite of candy will make him go on a sugar rush, right?

m3At: Don't worry. Watch.

Crazy takes a candy and eats it (dare I not describe how) and nothing happens. Authoress relieves.

m3At: It's sugar free! It's supposed to taste like it, but there's more than meets the eye with those!

Authoress: What a relief. The crossover would have been ruined…

m3At: *whispers* Now the real sugar candy is underneath the mansion. He won't find out!

Authoress: Hey the commercials are done!

Lorenzo: Everyone take a slice! And to remind everyone, m3At doesn't own any of the involved franchises or Authoress and Crazy Hand, but does own the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 3 – Vs The Bad Guys!  Enter Ramon! / Miyako meets Konata!**

(Location: Tokyo City)

Miyako and the Koiwai's are touring around and stop infront of Sakurako's.

"And this is Sakurako's!" says Miyako. "It's the bestest place in town to eat amazing delicacies! Wanna go in?"

"I wanna go in!" says Yotsuba. "Can we daddy?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure…you already had ice cream today," said Koiwai.

"But that was, um, earlier? Please daddy?"

"Well, okay, fine, let's go in.

"Yay!" Yotsuba cheered.

As they walk in, the scene cuts to the middle of the city, where Mojo and Fuzzy are running off with their stolen goods.

"Heheh, told we'd be successful by teaming up. MOJO!"

"If I can't have my fruit, nobody should! I owe you one Mojo." Fuzzy replied.

"And with these riches, I can build a bot sure enough to be the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! Not even the Powerpuff Girls Z could stop us now- MOJO!"

"Think again Big Brain," said Blossom offscreen. She throws her yoyo towards him but misses intentionally. She reveals herself.

_**HYPER BLOSSOM- PowerPuff Girls Z- RED**_

"Hmph," said Mojo. "Just one of 'em."

"Best make it two monkey breath," said Buttercup offscreen. She swings her hammer at him, but misses intentionally. She reveals herself.

POWERED BUTTERCUP- PowerPuff Girls Z- GREEN

"Two on two? Sounds fair to me!" said Fuzzy.

"We saved the best for last Fuzzball," said Robert offscreen. He swings his sword but misses intentionally.

BRAWLING ROBERT- Pokemon/Powerpuff Girls Z/PokePuff Girls Z- BLACK

"So you're back again, huh?" Mojo asked. "No matter, we can take down all of you! Hey, what happened to the blue one? Oh well, time to fight!" He charges up a beam of energy and shoots it at the three, but it misses.

Robert transforms his sword into a canon-like machine.

"ELECTRIC CANNON! Pikachu, climb in!" Pikachu gets inside it. "Stay in here and charge up!"

"Pi-pikachu!"

Robert flies up and joins the girls.

"We got about 6 minutes!" He says. They shake their heads and begin to charge up their attacks.

"STRAWBERRY TORNADO SWIRL!" Blossom shouted as she launched her attack.

"500 POUND MEGA SWING!" Buttercup shouted as she launched her attack.

Fuzzy grabs both of them and spins them back.

"Nice try," he says. He claps up beams of handprints. Buttercup gets hit by a stray beam, and swings one back at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" She shouts.

Fuzzy claps up another handprint and breaks it. Mojo pulls out a small bazooka.

"HEAD CANNON!" 2 rounds of helmet bullets (that if you couldn't tell, looks like Mojo's helmet) are shot out. One heads for Blossom, but Robert gets infront of it and deflects it with his coat.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Don't mention it." He replied. The other shot heads for a water tank atop a building and hits, breaking it open. The water falls all over Mojo and Fuzzy.

"Hmph. It's gonna take more than just water to stop us!" Mojo shouted.

Mojo and Fuzzy puts their hands together and charge up a beam.

"Wait for it..." Robert says.

They both finish and shoot their powerful beam. Robert joins hands with the girls.

"BUTTER-FLECTOR!" A huge deflector shield appears. The beam is amazingly deflected upon impact and heads towards the villians, hitting and damaging them successfully.

"PIKACHUUU!" A large electrical beam is shot from the cannon at the villians, dealing an even more greater amount of damage with them being covered in water.

"Caught ya by surprise!" Robert shouted. "Pikachu, full power Electro Ball!"

"PIII-KAA-CHUUUUU!" He shouted as it shot a powerful Electro Ball attack towards the villians.

"YAA!" The evil duo shouted as an explosion erupted, blasting them off in the sky, followed by a star twinkle.

"Phew." Blossom relieved. "Well, they're done. Awesome finish guys!"

"Thanks!" Robert said.

"Pikachu!"

"Let's get this stuff they stole back to their owners!" Said Buttercup.

"Right!" Robert and Blossom replied.

They return each of the fruit, gold and cash to the original owners that the villians stole from in various scenes.

"Well, that's pretty much everyone!" Robert said. "Shall we head back to the lab?"

"Sure!" Blossom said. "Let's give the fluid to the professor and Ken!"

The three fly off towards the lab. Elsewhere, the van full of the Lucky Star cast drives towards a parking spot on a street.

"Well, here we are guys!" Said Nanako. "Tokyo!"

"Yes!" Said Konata. "We're so close to the girls!"

The van stops at the spot, and everyone gets out.

"Let's all find a hotel to stay in while we're all here." Nanako suggested.

At that moment, Kagami's stomach rumbles.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Konata teased. Konata's stomach then rumbles. "I guess we're 2 of a kind." She said. Everyones stomach rumbles at that point, followed by everyone sweatdropping.

"Looks like not most of us had a major breakfast..." Ayano said.

"Okay then." Nanako said. "We'll all get a snack first then. Any suggestions?"

"Well, according to my guide of Tokyo, this place seems to be the best in town!" Patricia said as she held up a picture and description of Sakurako's restaurant.

"Then let's roll!" Nanako said. "Then we'll all find a hotel to stay at."

"We should enjoy Tokyo while we're at it!" Yui said. "Let's go!" Everyone walks off.

Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon Universe...

"Now where is he?" Asked Ramon, looking around in Littleroot Town.

_**RAMON VILOMAR - ELITE DUELIST - Yu-Gi-Oh!/ Pokemon**_

"Boy, he better be prepared for my new and improved deck." He said as he pulled out his deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"Watcha doin' Ramon?" Said Omayra, coming out of nowhere.

_**OMAYRA ALMANZAR – HEARTFUL GIRL – Yu-Gi-Oh! / Pokémon**_

"Oh hey Omayra," said Ramon. "I'm lookin' for Ray so we can duel. He hasn't picked up his calls."

"Looks like he ain't home. He IS the champion after all."

"True that. But he could at least pick up. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nah, I got nothin' to do."

"Heh-heh. Hey Norté, know where Ray is?" Ramon said to his duel spirit, as it flies out of nowhere and all around.

"I can't sense his presence in this world." It said.

_**STAR OF THE NORTH / NORTÉ – DUEL SPIRIT – Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"What do you mean 'in this world'?" said Ramon. "Ya mean he's in another dimension?"

"Chances are of that." It said.

"Proably on some adventure again." Ramon said. "I actually wanna meet up with him. I really need to duel with my deck. Know where he might be?"

"I can take you to his location if have some special item," it said. "Otherwise, I would be of no use."

"Well," Ramon said as he took out a pointed rock from his jacket pocket, "I have held on to this for quite some time. It's a crumbled rock from the Connection Mountain me and Ray were at awhile back. We were with a friend that helped us with a chant, transporting us to the world where Duel Monsters originated. We saved both worlds from their destruction. I don't know how we could do it now, and we are no longer in contact with our friend at the moment. I kept this chunk as a charm and memento of that day. I found it separately when no one was looking."

"Hold it closer to me." Norté said. "Maybe I can adapt to its powers."

Ramon holds the rock closer to his spirit. "Hmm…" it said. The rock and the spirit glowed a blue light together.

Meanwhile, Ramon's friend Lauren is sneaking in the background.

"What could they be conducting?" she wondered.

_**LAUREN TRANNEL – RICH DUELIST – Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

A circular beam brightens over the spirit. "I can take you there," it said. "Can your relative see me as well?"

"I can," Omayra said. "I guess I'll go too."

"In that case," said Ramon, "Lead the way Norté!"

"Prepare yourself." It said. Norté invokes and releases an array of light.

"Hey what's-" said Lauren before she was cut off by the dimensional travel, that pulled her along for the ride too.

(Back in the PPGZ universe)

"Hmm…Astounding!" said Utonium. "This purple fluid is unlike any other! Thanks for bringing it guys."

"No sweat!" Ray said. "Anything to help out with an unusual meteor shower occurrence mystery! You'll update us with info when it comes up, right?"

"Of course!" said Ken. "We can't officially say that this mission is over yet!"

Cut back to May, holding Eevee in hands, walking through Tokyo.

"...Where are we? Hmm...this place looks kinda familiar..."

She stops at a news desk and sees a paper of the Powerpuff's fight from earlier. She gasps.

"I'm in the Powerpuff Girls Z universe! What would Ray be doing here for? Is he on a mission with the girls? I gotta find some answers. Ready Eevee?"

"Ee!" May runs off with Eevee in hands, in the distance.

Cut to Wally and Gardevior wandering the streets.

"Hey Gardevior, where are we?" Wally asked his Pokemon.

"Gaaar..." Gardevior said.

"Oh well..." Wally said. He notices a newspaper of the earlier Powerpuff Girls Z fight. "Heh, that looks like Ray. Is that Pikachu with him? Hmm..." He studies it. "What do you make of it Gardevior?"

"...Gar..."

"You're right. Time to investigate!" They walk off into the city.

Cut back to the lab. Pikachu is running around with Peach. Kaoru is waiting to use the restroom, supposely Ray is inside.

"Hey Ray, not rushin' you, but would you mind hurryin' up in there?" She shouted. There was no answer.

"Mmm? Hey are you alright in there?" Still no answer.

"K, that's it!" She barges through an unlocked bathroom door, only shocked to see Momoko pinning down Ray on the floor. Everyone gasps loudly and sweatdrops, followed by blushing.

"...Uhh..." Kaoru said.

"This...isn't...what it seems..." Momoko tried to explain nervously.

"...I'll leave you two alone..." Kaoru said, still shocked, losing all temptation of wanting to use the bathroom. She leaves slowly, eyes widened.

Ray then resists Momoko and breaks free, sitting up.

"Why...how...never mind." Ray storms out the bathroom, embarassed.

"Way to go, Akatsutsumi..." She says to herself, looking down. Her compact blinks and she opens it. Professor Utonium came on screen.

"We need you guys back here. We found something."

LATER

Kaoru, Ray, and Momoko were together with Ken, Peach, and Pikachu as Utonium showed their results on screen.

"We seemed to have detected three speceties within the fluid," Utonium began, each following explanation showing up on screen one by one in a blue-print and computerized diagram and fixture, with charts and labels. "One appears to be a DNA strand with a different set of chromosomes and enzymes hidden within. Another is a small mechanism. We can't trigger it's purpose however just yet. Lastly, another mysterious mechanism. We also don't know it's purpose. We're still trying hard to see what this all means."

"Professor," Ray began, "When we first saw the meteorites, they were in a strange pattern. There were seven in all. Three were on one side, another set of three on the other, sorta like a circle. The biggest of the meteors was in the middle. We got the fluid from the big one. It was emmiting it by itself. I'm not saying this could be true, but it's possible that none of this is no mere coincidence."

"Could this be some sort of a sign or message?" Ken asked. "I mean, if you put all of the pieces together, it sounds a lot like-"

"The works of extra-terrestrial?" Utonium concluded for him. "Well, we can't conclude that for sure, could we?"

"Right," said Ken. "We gotta keep investigating."

"I'm gonna call Miyako, and see what she's up to," said Kaoru. She pulls our compact and does just that.

(Cut to Miyako at Sakurako's with Yotsuba and Koiwai.)

"Wow, you keep getting better and better!" Miyako said to Sakurako.

"Thanks Miyako-san!" She replied. "I hope you three enjoy it!"

(On the other side of the restaurant, we see the Lucky Star gang eating various treats.)

"Wow, this is the best stuff ever!" Said Konata. "So delicious!"

"Even I couldn't disagree," said Kagami.

"Too good," said Ayano, "I wish this place existed back at home!"

"Who couldn't disagree?" said Hiyori.

"Great job on suggesting this place Patty!" said Misao.

"I guess it was all luck..." said Patricia.

"Hey sis, you should try mine, it tastes kinda familiar," said Tsukasa to Kagami.

Kagami tastes Tsukasa's ice cream and her eyes widen.  
>"Hmm..., yeah you're right," Kagami agreed. "Haven't we tasted something similar at the cosplay cafe Konata and Patty work at back at home?"<br>"Let me see..." said Patricia. She tasted it and said "Wow, you're right! I'm sure it's a coincidence that they taste the same though."  
>Konata sipped the ice cream and said "There is a slight aftertaste after a second sip, but it could be me. It takes pretty good!"<br>Sakurako overheard this and had a "shine-in-glasses" scolded like emotion from across the , she says "Aftertaste...?"

"Meh, I've tasted worse," said Nanako.

"If I were the health inspector, I'd give this store an A+!" said Yui.

"Very delish, enough said," said Misao.

"That girl deserves a tip for all her hard work!" said Ayano.

"I never liked this flavor!" said Miyuki. "But this just changed my mind a bit."

"Super duper tasty! Do you agree Minami-chan?"

"It's okay with me. Better than poor service," Minami replied.

Konata looks around and sees Miyako. She studies her. She walks up to her a minute later.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

"Hmm? Oh hello," Miyako replied.

"Are you a cosplayer?"  
>"Uhh... not really. Why?"<br>"It kinda looks like you're cosplaying Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls Z, as a school girl hybrid."  
>"...W-What?" Miyako reacts as she sweatdropped and blushes nervously. "Uh, how?"<br>"Well, your hair and eyes look exactly identical to that of Bubbles, and that belt you're wearing with the compact on it is the same as hers. Also, your clothes' color scheme is blue, like Bubbles's color scheme."  
>Miyako blushes majorly at this and has a shocked face. "Uhh..." she said.<p>

"Who's this Miyako-san?" asked Koiwai. "A friend of yours?"  
>"Uh, not really..." she replied.<br>"You okay?" Konata asked her.  
>"Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" Miyako replied. Her compact blinks. "Uh, excuse me!" She steps in back of them and answers her compact.<p>

"Kaoru? Yeah, everything's fine! M-hm! Oh, I'm not nervous, I guess I just sound it. A meteor shower? Mojo and Fuzzy? Ray? Wow, isure missed alot. K, I'll be backin half-an-hour. Bye!"

Miyako closed her to her dismay, unfortunately, Konata saw and heard her from behind.

"YOUR COMPACT IS AN ACTUAL PHONE TOO?" she said as Miyako sweatdroped, in shock. "You must be one true Powerpuff Fan!

"Uh, yup! Big fan!" Miyako replied.

"I'm Konata Izumi!"

"I'm Miyako Gotokuji!" They both shake hands. "This is my cousin and step cousin, **** and Yotsuba Koiwai."

"'Sup!" Yotsuba said, giving a salute.

"Over there is my whole group of friends," said Konata. "We're from the Saitama Prefecture, and we came to see the Powerpuff Girls Z in action! We're all dying to see them, so we're staying here in Tokyo for a couple days."

(Wow,that's a huge honor!) Miyako thought. (I better not disappoint these guys...)  
>"Well, you seem to know alot about them I see!" she told Konata.<p>

"Oh yes! I'm a true otaku at heart, believe it! Me and my friend Kagami are big fans of the anime too!"

(Ah yes, out short lived anime series.) thought Miyako. (I wonder if they considered a comeback with more episodes...)  
>"It'd be cool if more new episodes came out, right?" she asked Konata.<p>

"Definitely! We both think that! I'd definitely tune into whatever channel they're on! Heh-heh!"

Sweatdropping, Miyako said "Well, if you guys want, I can show you guys the best hotel in town. The service is great, and the prices don't disappoint!"

"Sure!" Konata replied. "Very friendly Tokyo!"

(They don't call us "super-sentimental Japan for nothing.) thought Miyako.

(Cut to Akira and Minoru, just riding in on the motorcycle.)

"Well, here we are in Tokyo," said Minoru. "But why would they be here?"

"Beats me," said Akira. "But judging by their bags and van, they're probably gonna be here for a few days. Let's relax for now."

"K," he replied. He takes out a notebook and starts writing.

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking our progress." He continues writing.

"Why are you - never mind. Just keep that book to yourself. Hm?" Akira looks around at all of the passerbys.

"Don't any of these people recognise us?" she asked. "We are somewhat of stars after all."

"Well it has been awhile since the last Lucky Channel," said Minoru. "And we did only have a limited amount of episodes." Akira sighs at this.

"I guess your right," she said. "Everyone's forgotten about us. Let's hope this our comeback to all!" Akira then immediately strikes a "sky-pointing" pose.

Minoru keeps writing. "Yeah," he said in agreement. He then returns to his writing.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo: Man, this thing is heating up!<p>

Authoress: Is Konata gonna find out Miyako's Bubbles?

Ramon: Will "I" duel?

m3At: All of your questions will be answered after the commercials. Maybe.

Cassie: That store makes awesome pizza.*Continues chewing*

Master Hand: *In doorway of room* Is he here?

m3At: Right over there.

Crazy: Sup Broseph?

Master: Come on, let's go, I made midnight reservations for Olive Garden for us.

Crazy: That place in New York with the ferris wheel and CANDYLAND?

Master: *makes fist and releases his fingers* …...NO!

m3At: You're thinking of Toys R Us in Times Square.

Master: Well watch the crossover movie later Crazy, I DVR'd it.

m3At: You can take the sugar-free candy with you if ya want.

Crazy: Thanks bro. Wait, what?

m3At: Uh, did you "hear sugar-free"? Oh no, I said "Sugar-Filled FREE Candy!"

Crazy: Oh sweetness! *Turns into human form with Master Hand.*

Master: See ya later Authoress! *They both warp out*

Authoress: Well that's one problem out of the way. I wonder what Lexi's doing...

* * *

><p>Hey folks! Chapters 4-6 are done, I just gotta type 'em! Make sure you also check out my other fanfictions, visit and followsubscribe/watch my other accounts on other websites (you'll see them on my Fanfiction. net page). Also read Cassie M.M., Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand and LexiCram's fanfics for more cool and awesome fanfics with me and my friends and awesome characters. Shameless pluggish, I know, I know. But that's really all I gotta say. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY, AND NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS! ;D


End file.
